User talk:Forerunner
Hi, welcome to U.B.C.S. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the U.B.C.S. Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 20:13, July 26, 2009 Screw you dude. You have no right to erase the members we lost tribute video-JosephFrost0304 *Also. You have no right to edit what so ever if you are not a member. It says it on the main page idiot-JosephFrost0304 listen, and you listen good Stop editing this wiki unless your a member. You have to go threw me to become a member. Your probley a 13 year old kid.-JosephFrost0304 stop Can you please stop editing this wikia. You can edit, just become a members of the game. And you can't just call yourself a member to edit, you need to play also-JosephFrost0304 Forerunner You may have created REwiki, but you may not just come into a private wika and do what you please. I'll make a deal with you. can you help me out.-JosephFrost0304 sorry Dude. I'm so sorry. You may have read death on the up coming missions, but not real death, but Death for the game. Sorry if i didn't make it more clear. All regards-JosephFrost0304 ummm Not that it matters but it is my wiki. So i can call it that all i want. Still, sorry if i didn't make the death thing more clear.-JosephFrost0304 no did you erase the video? If you didn't i understand. Please help, SPARTAN-118 isn't following the rules of a wiki for online roleplay. And now he's arguing with me and Stephendwan. He's saying that I have no right to ban him. I created the game and leader of the sight. And the only people who can tell me what to do with my wiki is staff and janitors, am I right?-JosephFrost0304 keep the online accounts page its for us so we can share are online accounts. user--Stephendwan 12:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) sorry i did not realise what vandalism was until know but his still going to get banned. user--Stephendwan 12:50, 29 July 2009 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!! how exactly do you get nat type 2 for the ps3 i got type 3 and its annoying and how do you get the default router for eircom broadband. yes i know that no one own the wikia. But SPARTAN-118 is making his own game on this site, i'm trying to tell him to make his own-Josephfrost0304 also who's user page did stephendwan vandalise-JosephFrost0304 hey im just wondering how can i block people not ban but block them from commenting me. user--Stephendwan 16:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) dude are you hipnoses or just retarted? Holy i did not write that last message. i left the computer for two minutes to get a soda, and this was there.-JosephFrost0304 uk You don't beleive i did it? JosephFrost I've given him a one day warning block. If he continues to be an issue after this, let myself or a Wikia staffer know so that it can be sorted out. --Skizzerz talk 19:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Done I've unbanned you. I've only banned you again for 2 hours because i couldn't find any thing shorter. I didn't know that spamming was asking them to come to this website on a talk page. Sorry. hi Why are there delete things on the admin pages?-user:JosephFrost0304 I erased that page. It was kinda vandalism. And, sorry again, i was kinda stupid. Chief2552 I already told gunfreak i'm done chatting with you guys, good day. And you made a sockpuppet account, Chief2552. But just so you know, i don't care. Good bye.-JosephFrost0304 :There is a difference between a secondary account to avoid a computer error, and a sockpuppet to circumnavigate a ban. See: Maintenance. If you don't care, why mention it? -- 'Forerun'' ''' 20:09, November 15, 2009 (UTC) i don't know? Okay, i really don't wanna get in much more trouble so i'm not gonna chat that much with you two if it something that's about sock puppeting or banning. And, i tried to say the same thing to gunfreak but he can let anything go. Check his talk page. good idea that's a cool idea. Can you do it because i gotta go.-JosephFrost0304 Dude, why did you erase my file admin page???-JosephFrost0304, I might have to ban you. But i won't. Wait, never mind. I meant to put template. Sorry. thanks for voting on the Vote think page.-JosephFrost0304 Alex In Lost in Nightmares Spencer keeps writing about some one named Alex, and that he gave him a alternative life or something. Does that mean Spencer is still alive? Or is Alex gonna be the next Wesker-JosephFrost0304 o Ok, I kinda just rushed threw the game, only got a S though-JosephFrost0304 what why is hot house under that new section-JosephFrost0304